


Stardust

by leemiserable



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leemiserable/pseuds/leemiserable
Summary: Yuta is a space fairy, with an adoration of the earth that rivals the suns heat. He falls for cute garden fairy Sicheng.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhozy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhozy/gifts).

> this is for the lovely [Nikki](https://winterwonpiland.tumblr.com) who first gave me this idea. My Tumblr is [jollysaintsehun](https://jollysaintsehun.tumblr.com) if you want to follow me there. Kudos and comments are appreciated.

Yuta loved earth, ever since he was a young one. It was so interesting to watch their fascination with space, the stars and the moon. They loved his home to the point they made stories of the stars and the man on the moon, they made fake galaxies using fake suns and saw the stars as so much more than burning gas balls that enjoyed wrecking his peace and quiet.

So he leaves, his mother is terrified, but he’s an adult and an ever-changing planet is so much more interesting than a galaxy. There he meets Sicheng, pretty pink hair and things fly in his hair, butterflies he later learns. Sicheng is adorable, and while Yuta never met anyone else before earth, he thinks the tightening in his chest when he sees him is what love is.

He finds out pretty quickly, Sicheng isn’t fond of small talk, he has a cold exterior but he whispers to plants to help them grow and makes deals with , the nearby water spirits to ensure they get enough water.

They become tentative friends in a few short weeks and in a single earth year, they fall in love, Dating, Sicheng tells him with a kiss on his noes, Sicheng stands taller than most sprites, and Yuta loves that. He’s particularly tall for a garden sprite according to the water sprites like Taeyong and Taeil, and Yuta adores that Sicheng never wished to be shorter like he did.

Eventually, Yuta has to go back, he misses his mom and his sisters, he misses the weightlessness of space. Sicheng has duties on earth and while Yuta will miss him, he knows Sicheng is stubborn and so he promises him that he’ll return.

Space is off, he misses the flowers, the flowing water, the way Sicheng floats with a grace no other seems to posses. So he stays for several months before he returns to earth. Sicheng asked for stardust one night, under the stars as he explained the stars and their customs, Yuta agrees.

Stardust while plenty and bountiful isn’t something they commonly collect, but Sicheng asked and after a while Yuta heads out to collect stardust in an array of colors, pink, blue, orange, green, purple. every shade imaginable Yuta probably collected some of it.

Yuta packs it up the next time he heads to earth, his sisters ask him what he’s doing with so much stardust but he refuses to give them answers. He’s been gone for 6 months, and when he arrives at Sicheng’s the garden fairy gasps and kisses him hard, Yuta drops the bag of stardust and the jars shatter on impact, the different colors mixing.

“I prefer it like this, don’t worry,” Sicheng says, collecting them into a single container.

They decide they prefer the different types mixed like that over in neat jars. Just like before Yuta eventually has to leave and each time his visits get a little longer and Sicheng still asks for stardust, but each time Yuta comes back Sicheng kisses him a little deeper and a little longer and the jar of stardust gets a little more colorful and a little larger.


End file.
